Smokey
Smokey is the main antagonist of the 1999 film adaptation of Stuart Little. He is Snowbell and Monty's boss who serves as the leader of a group of Mafia-like alley cats, who are all obsessed on killing Stuart. He indeed has a certain air of a crime boss with a Mafia-like personality. He was voiced by , who also played Buster in Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, and Mr. Walken in Little Man. Appearance Smokey is a slim Russian blue with thick dense fur in a color of deep gray with orange eyes and a black nose, his pupils are also constantly fixed in a dilated position presumably because his eyes are constantly having to adjust to the darkness of the New York nights. He also has a long slick tail and appears surprisingly healthy, clean and well fed for a stray cat. Personality Smokey is a born leader and is fiercely protective of his gang, in spite of this he gets very easily annoyed by them. Smokey views his own species is superior to all others although he often does laugh at house cats viewing them as inferior to cats living in the streets, despite this however in certain circumstances he will assist a house cat if the problem is serious enough in his eyes. When he hears the idea of Snowbell being the pet to the mouse Stuart Little he is utterly disgusted and agrees to help him get rid of the mouse. In spite of sharing some respect for Snowbell by the end of the movie he is utterly furious with him and resorts to attempting to murder him after he betrayed the gang. Biography Smokey first appears when his second in command Monty introduced his best friend Snowbell to him after the latter found himself with Stuart Little as his new master. Despite Monty finding the situation, Smokey is completely outraged and disgusted, but agrees to help Snowbell to get rid of Stuart. He formulates this plan by first starting to find a way of getting Stuart out of the house, by cornering a mouse couple known as the Stouts and forcing them to be his pawns in his plan. Smokey blackmails the Stouts into posing as Stuart's real parents and arrange for them to travel to the Little House to pick him up and bring Stuart to him, much to despair of the Little family and brief happiness of Snowbell. Three days later, however, Mr. and Mrs. Little learn from Ms. Keeper that the Stouts were not Stuart's real parents as it was revealed that his real ones died in an accident years ago. Smokey then decides to move to plan B: he and his gang will find and kill Stuart the same night. After Mr. Stout is told about the plan, he and his wife guiltily reveal the truth to Stuart and convince him to flee from the cats' wrath. Stuart states he'll go home but Mr. and Mrs. Stout object, stating that Smokey and the cats are everywhere in the city hunting Stuart and he could likely get lost, but they quickly agreed. Stuart leaves as the Stouts wish him good luck. Smokey and his gang finally encounter Stuart and chase him through the city park and the sewers. Stuart manages to escape from them and arrives at the Little House (just seconds after the family has left to search for him when they mistook the Stouts for kidnappers), only to be greeted by a deceptive Snowbell who lies to him that they were happy he was gone, pointing to Stuart's empty face on the family photo (which they actually used for his lost posters) and Stuart leaves, heartbroken. As soon as he's gone, Snowbell, upon having realized the error of his ways, immediately regrets his actions. A miserable Stuart returns to the park to make it his new home before Smokey sends Monty to fetch Snowbell. However, Snowbell winds up having a change of heart and confessed the truth to Stuart and attempted to get them both out of there, causing them to be discovered. An impatient Smokey decides to kill them both after Snowbell reformed. The two attempt to flee, but Smokey corners Stuart on a tree branch and prepares to lower him down in an attempt to kill him. Thankfully, Snowbell intervenes and snaps the branch, causing all of Smokey's minions to fall into a river. Enraged, Smokey prepares to move in for the kill against Snowbell before Stuart intervenes by whacking Smokey in the face with a tree branch, knocking him off guard and causing him to fall in the river below. Humiliated, soaking wet and freezing cold, Smokey runs off in disgrace, only to encounter two large dogs off-screen. It is unknown if the dogs killed Smokey or they just simply chased him away. Quotes }} Trivia *Smokey's personality is based on the original version of Snowbell while his appearance appears to based on that of the Angora Cat both from the original 1945 novel. *The cat who portrayed Smokey was also featured in Girl Interupted Columbia Pictures' final release of the 1990s which was only released a few weeks after Stuart Little which was their second last release of that decade. Category:Predator Category:Mobsters Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Gangsters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Traitor Category:Mentally Ill Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:Deal Makers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Elitist Category:Charismatic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Crime Lord Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Power Hungry